


How could I have known?

by Noisy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Jesse McCree, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo is Awkward, Jesse has a good voice, Jesse loves to sing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Sweet Jesse McCree, they don't know they're pinning for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noisy/pseuds/Noisy
Summary: Hanzo and the series of casual discoveries that can completely crush the reputation of Jesse McCree being the ultimate BAMF.





	How could I have known?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing a fic, I've got this idea stuck in my head and I'm really excited to share it!   
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for eventual typos and/or mistakes!  
> Comments and critiques are always welcome, please be kind LOL  
> I hope you enjoy it! If you do, let me know in the comments! :)

**Watchpoint Gibraltar**

 

 

_Hanzo_

 

Hanzo stood there, frozen.

Hiding like a bad (very bad) spy from a stupid action movie, just outside of the laundry room, with his basket of dirty clothes placed against his hip and his free hand on his mouth to silence himself (like an idiot).

His eyes were wide open in surprise and staring at the door, which lay ajar, letting just a ray of light escape in the dark corridor but there was another thing that was keeping Hanzo in place like a magnet.

He keeps telling himself that he shouldn’t stay there, still he just couldn’t find the strength to move -or doing anything really- but staying there, listening in marvel. If someone were to come by right now it would be one of the most embarrassing moment of his life (and he has made some very stupid decisions in his life prior to this) but thank the gods that was highly unlikely, because at 5 am most of the people on base were sleeping or just getting up, certainly not being up and about and doing their laundry.

Thinking about it rationally (which was nearly impossible for him do to right in that moment) it wasn’t that strange or that big of a deal but this was the first time he had ever heard McCree sing, properly sing.

(And oh boy what a voice he has. It’s mesmerising.)

Anyway, the singing part wasn’t the most shocking of the situation, he had heard before Jesse humming a tune and mumbling the words of various songs, and he was quite good, but they always were country song or something similar, a bit sad, a bit melancholic, almost every time about wayward people or the desert (Hanzo didn’t really pay much attention to it before, so he only got the general idea), never ever something like this.

Even if the style wasn’t much different from his usual kind of music, slow and evocative, the words stood out and they were very clear. Pronounced with intent and striking right the feeling they were describing. It was a love song, a powerful love song.

Hanzo was sure to have heard it before, but he couldn’t quite recognize when or where, nor the title.

-It was going to bug him for days, this song and this voice were going to haunt him-.

It was captivating, even more than that, it was tender and heartfelt.

Hearing Jesse’s voice speaking those words, with such an alluring melody, made Hanzo see him in a completely new and different light.

Was the cowboy, the dangerous gunslinger, the BAMF who doesn’t fear anything or anyone, that never backs down from a challenge or a dangerous mission, actually a big-old softie? Could he secretly be a romantic fool that sings passionate love songs when nobody is around?

And probably helps old people with their bags of grocery at the store too?

He must have an heart of gold, because only that kind of person could bring a song to life in this way without even trying.

This was going to be interesting.

He was wrecking his brain, thinking and rethinking everything he knew about the cowboy, imagining the face Jesse was making while singing -does he have his eyes closed?- and who is the person Jesse is thinking about while doing so -must be someone truly important to him- but with this last consideration Hanzo found himself intruding in a moment that was clearly not for him.

He should have realised it immediately but for some reason this particular thought was hitting him just now.

At the beginning he was only surprised that someone was doing laundry at this odd hour, but then the real surprise turned out to be an amazing voice, that was Jesse’s voice, singing a romantic song with incredible skill and ease, and this was where Hanzo find himself frozen like an awkward statue, torn between three options -the more plausible of the hundreds he imagined-.

He could just go away like he was never there and never bring it up; He could enter the room with nonchalanche and do his laundry barely acknowledging the other man -blaming his rude attitude on the early hour and nothing more-; Or he could enter the room with a smirk, do his laundry while mocking the cowboy for being such a sap, after all they have become quite friendly in the past few months, but that could go very wrong if Jesse wasn’t in the mood.

And he didn’t even know how long he had been standing there, outside the door like a creep.

So he took a deep breath -being careful of not be discovered- and he walked away, the laundry wasn’t that urgent after all, and intruding in that moment just felt wrong. He decided to not bring that up with McCree but he wasn’t going to forget -ever- his amazing voice and that song that was already stuck in his head for the rest of his day.

 

 

 

_Jesse_

 

The first load in the washing machine had finished and Jesse heard distant footsteps down the corridor, probably Lena’s judging by the spring in them. 

He immediately stopped his singing, cleared his throat and switched tune, beginning to hum a song by one of his favourites, Johnny Cash.

It was extremely important -just to him really- that his reputation stayed intact and that nobody find out that he was so much head over heels for someone -so clearly not interested in anything beyond polite friendship and probably also out of his league- that he was singing Elvis fuckin’ Presley first thing in the morning.


End file.
